FALCO His time without Star Fox
by Time Splitters elite 10
Summary: Falco lives a life at Star Fox. But that is about to change. After the war with Andross Falco changes. He leaves and trys to pursue a solo life. But when he meats a enemy, will he be solo? First fic review please. Strong language occasionly
1. End for Falco

This story is about, well Falco. When he takes some time of he discovers his true self. But when he sees his true self he comes back to SF. This is the story that never was.  
  
Disclaimer. Indeed, some of the characters are mine, but the main characters are made/created by Nintendo and Rare. To borrow my characters you will have to email me.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Well" said Fox the night after the he defeated Andross. He was at the dinner table with his team eating a huge feast. "I think I fared pretty well against Andross don't you think?" "Yeah Fox you did great" Slippy and Peppy said, but Falco just looked away and said "humph". Falco had been really annoyed at Fox since his win over Andross. He claimed all the money in his opinion (which is untrue) and had become thickheaded. After 1 night of celebrating, Falco had gone cold. Very cold. His violence was getting on everyone's nerves. Falco was so unpredictable and that's what made him dangerous. Fox thought his personality trait was more evil than good. If he was a lone mercenary, without good influences, he could be as coldhearted as Andross, as shoot first talk later, as Wolf and he would be just as good pilot as Fox. Which wasn't good. Since his temper is always at boiling point, he is quite angry, but now it's meltdown. Maybe he was not the person Fox knew at high school. Though even at school, Falco always seemed he wanted to be alone than be bossed around. Maybe that's why Fox was his only friend. Or maybe he was just angry cause he didn't get a crack at Andross. "Falco what do you think" asked Fox. "Ya did pretty shit Fox!" snapped Falco snapped. "I bet Slippy could pilot that Arwing better against Andross then you did" continued Falco. He cracked up laughing. "What's wrong Falco" Fox asked angrily. " At least I didn't crash into the train in Macbeth" " Yeah. I wasn't the one in the friekin tank you dick! Look at me I'm Fox Mc Cloud and I'm the leader of pilots which are better than me in a friekin ship!" "There called an Land master and Arwing Fa." but Falco interrupted. " Shut up Froggie!" and knocked him out. " That's to much Falco!" Fox said and pulled out his blaster. " Have you had too much beer!" he continued. Without any hesitation he shot Falco in the wing. But Falco just laughed. He then took flight. He sped to the docking bay. Fox and Peppy followed. Falco jumped in to an Arwing and took flight. He was out the front of the docking bay and shot the other Arwings. "Lets see the fools catch me now!" he said. Fox pulled out his blaster and shot the fuel tank. " Oh crap!" Falco said as the back of his ship exploded. His began to fall. The speed was so much he got knocked out. His last thought was " I hope this ship is made out of some hard crap if not I'll hang Slippy alive". But could he do that if he died.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Tears of sorrow

This chapter he meets his love Katt. But he also meets other people like. other people  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters Rare or Nintendo made.  
  
BBBBAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Falco ship crashed strait into a busy street. The Arwing got crushed. There was a huge crater in the middle of were he just landed. A lot of people got worried. Some one called the Ambulance. In no time at all the Ambulance arrived and they escorted a badly injured Falco to the hospital. They tried to get his pulse running again. Suddenly the door opened. It was Katt. "Is he alright" she asked to the doctor. "I'm sorry dear. his pulse is gone and we can't get it back. She stared at Falco. Falco never knew, but she had a huge crush on him. Slowly the tears slid down her face. As every tear hit the ground, it's sound echoed. Splash. Splash. Her eyes went puffy. And what seemed a year; it was only a few seconds. She couldn't move her eyes of, the dead body. "No" she said quietly. The door opened again this time it was Fox. Katt turned and faced him. "I'm sorry Fox I'm so sorry". Fox looked like he lost a part of him. He stood there in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. Fox fell to his knees. He whisped "You were my best friend". Fox started sobbing as well. They cried silently. Fox stood up. He took of his scarf around his neck that Falco gave him, and put it on his dead body. Fox left the room and faced Slippy and Peppy. "His gone!" he shouted. His yell of sorrow could have been heard miles away. For Fox time had stopped, almost like Falco's. Inside the room Katt was still crying. Fox and his now, reduced team headed back to the great fox. When inside he contacted General Pepper. "I'm sorry Pepper but this is one fight Falco won't be winning!" he now sobbed aloud. Pepper asked how he died but Fox went silent. So Peppy explained how it happened, as Slippy didn't see it all. The great fox lifted of the planet of Zoness. It sped of back. Back in the hospital Katt was still crying. She had asked the Nurses to leave and to turn of the security cameras off. She was sitting on a chair holding Falco's hand. Suddenly his pulse came back. She looked at the pulse reading machine. His pulse was on! Then it faded again. This made Katt cry even more. She bent over and kissed him on the lips. She didn't stop for about 2 minutes. Falco's pulse started again. Falco's eyes opened.  
  
HE WAS ALIVE  
  
=============================================================== 


	3. A romantic dinner for 2

Al right this time something different. Katt and Falco. Will they get together.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all characters in this story. They belong to Rare and Nintendo  
  
"Huh." said Falco, as a teary Katt stood over him. "Were am I" said Falco. "Your on Zoness silly" she giggiled. "Didn't I die" said Falco. Katt froze for a sec. She would have to tell him how he survived. Her head swelled up. What if he hates how I looked. She would look like a fool. Falco looked there was Fox scarf on his body. He remembered what happened. He wanted revenge. But first he wanted to know how he survived. "Your pulse it was nothing. but then I. I. I." she broke of. "Yes." said Falco. She had to continue. " I kissed you for a while and your pulse came back". "Katt." said Falco " I love you" he finished. Katt then knew that everything would be fine. She was looking at the love of her life. But how would she follow him. Surely he would want to meet up with Fox. How would she live with him? But she was getting ahead of herself. Surely he would want to get back to work. How wrong she could be. Who cares she thought. If we marry then she would live with him. She would follow him to the last cornes of the Lylat system. "Falco come to my housee. We can have a good time. Please?" She asked. "OK" said Falco. They got his gear. Falco stuffed the scarf into his bag, thinking nothing of it. They went downstairs and payed for helping Falco. When they got outside Falco was amazed. He had indeed been to Zonnes before but never expected to see what he did. It was a futraistic urban city. All kind of life was here. And so much gadgets. Then he saw the cars. They were like the cars they had in The Jestons. "come here Falco" said Katt as she leaded him to her car. When he got in he realized how remarkable the technology on Zonness was. It had auto seat belts. It then offered food and drink. Falco had a Mars bar and sprite. Katt had a donut and a coke. The talking happened when Falco came back to earth. "So whats for dinner" Falco asked. "Lets go to a romantic restraraunt Falco" Katt said. She reached out her hand and held Falcos. Soon they got home. They cleaned up and got drewssed and before they knew it they were in the snazzy cars of Zoness flying to the restraraunt. When they got there they had very expensive seafood. They got up on the dance floor and had a romantic dance. "You're the love of my life Katt" Falco said. She looked really pretty tonight. More than usul. "Me to Falco" she replied. And then they kissed. Soon they payed in a different currency known as Zons. There were dollars and cents like US money. They were soon home. Falco picked her up and walked up the stairs to the snazzy house Katt lived at. When they got to the door Falco let her down and opened the door. "You first Falco" she said. "My pleasure" said Falco. "Soon it will be" she giggled and shut the door and locked it. You then heard noises of pleasure as the night went on. By 3:00 they went quiet and got some sleep  
  
NOTE: They indeed had sex but with protection if you were wondering.  
  
Now my story got started I wouldn't mind some reviews. By the way Falco knew that Katt and him were each others love that's why their relationship is so far along. 


	4. Life on Zoness

OK the last chapter ws a bit weird. The reason I said they used protection is that Falco does not have a son or daughter. This episode Falco starts a living on Zoness. Next chapter he will meet 2 people he thought dead. How wrong could he be  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters in this. They are made by me and Nintendo and Rare. If you want use mine email me  
  
Falco woke up. He looked next to him. Katt wasn't there. He figured that she would be downstairs. He got up. He felt like he had a hangover. Well he did. He looked next to his bed. There was a stack of beer cans. That was one wild night and he couldn't remember the last bit. When he was in there room with Katt. It was nothing. The memory would come back soon. He grabbed some clothes and went downstairs. He saw Katt at the table eating a crumpet. She looked at Falco and smiled. Falco was quite dizzy, and while going down the stairs he fell at the last couple. Katt just laughed. " What did you expect after last night Falco". Falco had forgot about it. He was quite curious and asked what had happened. "We had sex you fool!" She said and started to giggle. Falco eyes opened wide. His expression on his face almost made Katt cry. "You.should see your face" she said cracking up. She fell of her chair. When she got her breath back she spoke. "We had protection you idiot! You won't stay with me forever as you will probabley will hang out with Star Fox. When you retire we will have children Falco" she said. Falco mad a huge sigh of relief. He decided to replie. "I don't think I'm a welcome member of Star Fox any more, I couldn't care less if we had protection". She looked shocked. " Why on earth not?" she said. Falco decided he would tell the story. "Well I insulted the team and knocked out Slippy. Fox shot me in the wing, but I ran to the docking bay, or flew. Anyway I got in a Arwing and destroyed the other ones so they couldn't follow me. Fox shot my fuel barrel and I crashed landed on Zoness. They wouldn't want me back. I don't want to. I'm not someone who will have some bark orders in my face and I have to go "Yes sir" or "Affirmative leader" it's not me. I'm going to probabley pursue a solo career. Like one with you" Falco began to smile. "Why was Fox so sad in the hospital" she said. Falco had a new expression on his face. One of disbelief. "Was he." Falco said. It all came clear. Fox didn't want him to die. He just did what he had to do. Obey his own rules. Falco just replied by going "Lets change the topic, what's for breaky" he said. "Whatever you like, honey" she said an started giggleing again. Falco opened the cupboard and looked. There was all kinds of cerial. There was a weird one called Fruit Loops. He asked about it. "Katt what is this weird stuff". "It's from a planet far away. There in a different solar system. We have a few people there. There called humans and they only have a tincy amount of hair. This is something we brought back. It's very popular in planet Earth, which is the planet by the way, Just try it with some milk. Its in the fridge" she said. Falco got out the milk and prepared his cerial. He liked the taste of it. He swallowed his mouthful and began to talk. "Looks like the planet earth has pretty good taste" he said. I agree Falco. Soon Falco had finished his dish. Katt got up and looked at the clock. "I have to go to work but a few thing before I leave, here is a lot of Zons. 20,000 infact. Get a bank card put it in the bank. You can spend it on what you wan't but not all. I also suggest you get a job." She finished. The said there goodbyes and had a small kiss and she left. Falco took a shower and put his clothes in the wash. He put on some other clothes and left with his money. He looked around the urban enviroment that surrounded him. He started to look around. Soon he found himself the bank. He finnaly got to the counter and started to register his account. "Name" the bank lady said. "Falco Lombardi". The lady opened her mouth. 'You mean the member of Star Fox that saved the Lylat system from the evil Andross". "Yes.." said Falco. The lady was now very polite to him. She asked why he was here. He said he was going to start a new life with Katt "Really" said the bank lady again. "She told me all about you and that she had a huge crush on you. She is a nice girl, I hope your relationship works" she said. Then he gave all the other details and got his card and everything. He pulled out his dark black velvet wallet and put nealy all his cash in his account. "By the way my name is Sandy and it was a pleasure meeting you mr. Lombardi" "My pleasure he replied and left the shop. He looked around. He saw a scrapyard and went to it. His Arwing might be there. As he entered someone jumped behind him and said "Well if it isn't Falco Lombardi." Falco turned around and saw. 


	5. Enter Star Wolf

All right this chapter Falco learns some new moves and makes some new friends that well are not really friends. This is a pretty good chapter I think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters. They are made and copyright by Nintendo and Rare  
  
Falco saw him in full glory. It was Wolf O'Donnell. He had a huge smirk on his face. He looked very battered and almost not recognizable. Though he still had that eye patch which said it all. "Falco, what a surprise, I will get my revenge on Fox by killing you Falco ha ha" he finished. "Not if I can help it. Falco did a kick that would sweep him off his feet. He released the kick it was going to connect, Wolf vanished out of thin air. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Fox" said Peppy knocking on his room door. No reply. Peppy sighed and opened the door. A very dirty Fox lay on the bed. His eyes were extremely puffy and there were more than a dozen beer cans next to him. The room was very messy and Fox fur was everywhere. "Fox we all don't like that he died but. get over yourself". Fox grabbed a bottle of rum and chucked it at Peppy. It missed Peppy by a mile. Smash. "Fox we have put a job in the newspapers of Zoness and Corneria, and general Pepper has a new mission". "Tell general Pepper that I will thrust him hard with my foot on the ass if he gives me a mission, leave mother Teresa, be gone!" Peppy closed the door. Fox started singing weird songs that were well weird. "Train whistle blowing," said Fox. "He needs to get a grip" said Peppy as Slippy came down the hallway. "Yeah, you would think he was GAY!" shouted Slippy. Fox opened the door and shot Slippy in the arm, and returned to his room. "You OK Slip" asked Peppy as Slippy fell down. He bled lightly. I'll be fine, but I don't think are bill will be. It cost enough to keep the great fox running, but with all the alcohol we might be desperate for another mission." Slippy finished. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Huh" said Falco. He was sure that he was there. "Looking for me!" Wolf said. And kicked him in the back. Falco went flying into a spare car through the window screen. He was bleeding badly. Wolf grabbed him and threw him in the dirt. Falco opened his eyes. He saw the feet of Wolf coming towards him. His eyes moved out of focus. Wolf rested his foot on his head and pressed. Falco made a shriek of pain. Wolf smirked at him, looked at him with all despair. "This is my revenge at Star Fox, any last words annoying bird!" Wolf said almost laughing. Then it was turn for Falco to laugh. "If you want to get revenge at Star Fox, you're not going to do it. I'm not a member of Star Fox and I want to kill that bloody Fox with my 2 hands, he betrayed me," Falco said. "Liar!" Wolf said and kicked Falco. "How about a alliance Falco" Wolf offered. "Tell me more. asshole!" Falco said and spat blood at the Wolf. That got him angry. He picked Falco up by the face. Falco laughed again and said;" Now it's my turn to deal some PAIN!" he kicked Wolf in the balls. Wolf fell over. "Tell me about this job wolf and I might spare you" Falco said. "Well Leon and me." "Leon?" Interrupted Falco. "Yes Leon, him and me just survived. We came to an urban scrap yard for pieces for our next ship, it was the best scrap yard, and it's here. We are going to get a revenge at Star Fox" Wolf finished. "What's the pay?" asked Falco. Wolf laughed. "Friend the pay is something that money could never archive" "What's that?" asked Falco. "Revenge!" he said. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Katt was busy at work. She had to finish her documents but she couldn't get her mind of Falco. He was so handsome. Katt giggled to herself. Her boss came in and broke her imagination. "Those documents finished yet" he asked. "Nearly" she said and got back to work.  
  
C5 will be up soon please review! PEACE OUT! 


	6. New Star Fox Team Meet Rhys, Stan and Ma...

All right. This chapter revolves around Fox a bit more than usual. Also will Falco join Wolf and Leon? But is there another member as well. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fox had come back to his senses. He was healthy again and also mission free. He had stopped alcohol as he found it addictive and didn't like it. It was worse than smokes to him. He didn't smoke anyway. Fox also had a lot of people who were going to try out for Falco's part. Also Peppy's because he had to go back to Corneria. His dad had reached the age of 100 and he got off work. He was around 40 Peppy as his father had married late. His mother had died earlier than him. He was alive but his mother was ash now. She died a year before the Andross war and it took quite a blow. He was also very proud of her; she did exactly what he did. Help people for money. They were all surprised that they had to find a replacement for him, but he wanted to be with his father till he died. Interesting. Soon enough they were on Katina as they had the best flying programs. Bill wasn't a good pilot on sheer dum luck. A lot of people came and they got to work right away. Most were horrid but 3 were extremely good. Rhys, Stan and Max. Fox got out and had a talk. "Hi I'm Fox and you 3 are extremely good pilots. It would be my honor to have you as part of the Star Fox team. Even if it is only temporary for you". They all looked pleased. They left apart from Rhys who wanted to speak privately. "Fox, I know, you think I'm crazy but I believe Wolf O'Donnell is alive, as is Leon" he said. "Your not crazy" said Fox "I believe you. I've got a special mission for you. Because you're sure I have a mission for you. A secret mission. I hope your ready. What I want you to do is find where they are. Search these planets: Corneria, Fortuna, Zoness and Aquas. For some of these you will need different ships and transport. You will not ride an Arwing but the ship that you used then. Also cross off Aquas to your search list. If you want check any planet first. Every night I want a report. If it is not possible, just do it when you can. I've got full confidence in you. Leave now in the ship in the docking bay. Tell Slippy to come here so you can leave. Good luck Rhys." Rhys barely nodded. Fox went back to the stage and announced that Stan and Max were the new members. They left after and Slippy came up to Fox. "Where the only ones out of are old team, at the moment. I hope there good." Fox agreed. They better be ready he thought in his mind. Remembering Slippy's big mouth he didn't tell him about the secret mission. He asked Slippy to take an Arwing and by some pieces for the new ones Slippy was designing. Fox got on the communication unit and contacted Pepper and Peppy and told him about the pilots and secret missions. After he had a coke and showed the new teammates around the great fox. He also said they were going to learn how to master the art of every fighting style. He also said there are a lot of training programs for beginners at the Bolse satellite station. He showed them to there rooms and said to make them at home. By then Slippy got back and started on the new parts. Fox watched, as a he had nothing else better to do. It looks like Slippy's mind was in full throttle. He had a shower and gave Max and Stan their uniforms. Fox went to the control room to see what ROB was doing. "Were are we heading ROB" Fox asked. "WERE GOING TO LAND ON CORNERIA. SHOULD I PROSSEED." ROB asked. "Affirmative ROB". He left the control room and went to bed. He was quite tied. Hard being a Fox. He closed his eyes and he went to sleep. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Rhys was in his ship. It wasn't as good as an Arwing, but it did the job. He was quite happy with himself getting a job. He would get paid he thought. "Come in Rhys," said a voice in his headset. He knew who it was. Fox. "Rhys your fee has been approved by General Pepper. You will get any kind of currency you want it paid in. What planet are you approaching? "I'm coming to Fortuna Fox yourself?" "I'm going to reach Corneria soon, I keep an eye out" "Thanks Fox, Rhys out." He came to for Fortuna and had a nice landing. He jumped out of the ship on to icy ground. His mission had begun. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Katt got home. She got her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door. She walked in. "Falco I'm home" she shouted. No answer. He is still out she fought and went and took a bath +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Falco was officially a member of the new Star Wolf. Their motto is "Kill that Fox till he hits the ground, then toss him round and round, he falls in the ground. He has been put down." He got his new uniform that looked cool. He also met a weird Leon. His legs were missing and a chunk of his head. But he had artificial body parts so that he was still alive. "Ha ha" Wolf laughed. "We inserted a brain chip in his head and his 5 times smarter than Slippy! Ha ha." "So..." Falco asked Wolf. "How did you disappear? It's so weird". "You will learn. You will learn" +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ I'm having an Authors note on the next page so don't think I've screwed up the chapter order. By the way from now Falco is still the main character. There will be times when it changes. This episode was mainly about Rhys and Fox. I will also have characters descriptions in the next chapter, well Authors not Please Review! Also my next fic will be about Rhys and his mission. Hope it's good! 


	7. Authors Note

Authors note. Here I will tell more about the story and info that may not of been explained. First there will be a character profiles. I'm including Leon since his not really Leon. Also my next fic will be Rhys missions as a special to those who want to know more about the plot of this fic. Enjoy +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rhys Kubank: Description: Black Fur. Male. Wolf. Has a lot of battle scars around his face. Quite dependable. Best pilot out of Max and Stan. On the secret mission of finding the remains of Star Wolf. Has a fear of being Indecisive. He wants to have a lot of power and is very good at Martial Arts. Not as good as Max Stats (this is compared to other new members of SF)  
  
PILOT: BEST FIGHTING: MEDIUM MECH SKILLS: WORST +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Stan Foster Description: Blond Fur. Male. Lion A bit sloppy when it comes to fighting. Very good at mech skills but not as good as Slippy. When Slippy's not around he takes charge of controls. Smartest out of Rhys and Max.  
  
PILOT: MEDIUM FIGHTING: WORST MECH SKILLS: BEST +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Max Oliver Description: White Fur. Male. Fox A rare white fox. He has huge black lines that go over his eyelids. A very powerful fighter as his skills matches Falco's. His youngest and has a bright future. Fox especially like Max more than anyone else out of the new recruits.  
  
PILOT: MEDIUM FIGHTING: BEST MECH SKILLS: WORST +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Leon Description: Amphibian like robot. Half A.I Description: One of the survives of Star Wolf but barely. As a result of being alive, he got some of himself A.I But he still has his memories. And he wants revenge on Fox for making him A.I. His IQ is unheard of, but he is said to be 5 times smarter than Slippy +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ That's the characters for now but I might have to have another one in the future. Now I will give some hints away at the story line. Star Wolf excluding Falco will die. (AGAIN!)  
  
Katt and Falco will have a big argument.  
  
Fox will save Falco's Life. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Also Falco's uniform will be the one he wears in SFA. That's all. CYA! 


	8. Star Wolf's ships

When I said as in SW dieing, I meant their name. There going to be Star Falcon later. Soon there will be some new characters in, Tom Phoenix to name one. There's going to be Robot Crafter an other lion as well. Not yet. Patience. Also that was the introduction, the chapters are going to get longer from now  
  
Disclaimer: Rare or Nintendo owns most characters. No that's wrong, Nintendo own all characters, so I will only say Nintendo. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Katt took a bath. Work was so hard. She also wanted to tell Falco she didn't want to rush the relationship. She thought they were taking it to far. She knew he was the one, but she wanted to know him better. She got on her clothes and lay on the bed and took a nap. That was all she had time for. Falco would be back soon and she wanted to talk about a couple of things. One rushing into the relationship. The other was a secret. She wasn't going to tell him until the time came. She fell asleep nearly strait away. That was good, for her. Work was tiring. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Wolf just scoffed that rum in nearly 2 seconds. He threw it all up. Now he didn't fill so well. Falco brought some parts with the money, and his Arwing. Leon was fast at work. They all had been drinking, but it didn't affect Leon. If he had too much he would just freeze for a minute or so. "Pass the rum Wolf?" he asked. He removed his goggles. He was wiping his eyes when Wolf replied. "Catch Leon" Wolf said and chucked the bottle at his mechanical side of his head. Leon started to go into some kind of fit. Wolf laughed, while Falco threw up. "You will pay!" Leon said still having a fit. Wolf cracked up more. Leon got into the ship he was making and took flight. He started firing at Wolf. Wolf ran, he suddenly came to a halt, and chucked a bottle of beer at the ship. It went flying threw the window screen, knocking Leon out. With no one piloting the ship, it went flying into the ground and blew up. Wolf and Falco went flying back into cars in the scrap yard. Leon was all right, but the ship wasn't. It was completely destroyed. Falco would have to fish out some more money. "Wolf, come" Falco said. He told Leon to wait there. They went and got out some money and started walking to the shop with ship pieces. It was called "Laser Power". "All the ship upgrades you can get!" was written in light glowing letters. Most of them were smashed. The place looked dodgy, and that's what Wolf liked about it. He sneered as he entered the shop. Come to papa he thought. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Stan and Max were in the Karate dome. Fox was watching. Stan was really crap at fighting, but Max was a different story. He has as much skill as me Fox thought. He just saw Stan get killed again. Cats have 9 lives, but Stan had more like 50. He could only beat Slippy, and that was when Slippy was really tied. But his mechanical skills were very advanced. He would often more than not be helping Slippy with the new Arwing. "Max" Fox said. As Max looked Stan punched him. Max wasn't effected, and just grabbed his hand and flipped him over, on his back. "Yes?" Max asked. Fox took of is jacket. "Let me have some fun" he said as they smiled. They started to fight. Max started with a low sweep kick. Fox jumped behind Max and went to punch him. Max ducked and swung his leg around and sent Fox flying into a pillar. Fox started to bleed at the lip. Round 2. Max swung at Fox with his elbow and Fox grabbed it. While Fox's body was unprotected, Max kicked him in the balls. He grabbed his head and shoved it into his knee and pushed him. Fox tried to win but he couldn't. Max was one step ahead of Fox. As Fox raised his head, he saw Max foot connect with his face in a high jump kick. Fox went flying into the pillar with a lot more force. But things didn't quite run so smoothly with Max either. As he landed, he lost his balance and broke his leg. There was a huge CRACK! Sound as it happened to. Fox got up. His nose was surely broken. But he looked ready to take more. Max got up too, and grabbed a stick to balance him. They started again. Max did a punch, and Fox grabbed his hand. He fell for it! He thought but he was wrong. Fox twisted his hand and kicked him. This time it was he to go in the pillar. He looked like he had had enough, then the pillar after all its damage, fell on to Max. He would be out for a while Fox thought but the only words to come out his mouth was "Shit" +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Falco and Wolf entered the shop, it was packed with everything. Laser cannons, Missile launchers, even guns and ammunition. Wolf had a daring idea. He walked up to the counter, while Falco was looking at the wing missile launcher. It would attach to the wing of the ship and would be loaded with one radioactive missile. It was lethal, not as much as an Atomic bomb, but it had a huge explosion Radius. The radioactive missiles were way to big so Falco thought of just getting explosion bombs. They were the same, but not radioactive. Cool. "I'm sir how much does this pistol cost" Wolf asked. He said the price. It was reasonable, but he wanted it for free. "Can I shoot it at a target" asked Wolf. "Any target in the room" the shopkeeper said. "Cool, I'll chose. YOU!" he said and shot the man. "Bastard" said Wolf. Falco turned to see all the commotion. "What the Fuck did you just do!" Falco said. "I killed the prick!" said Wolf. "O.K but lets hide the body. The found a locker and stuffed the body in there. He locked it, and buried the key in the ground. They left with trolleys full of heaps of gadgets. They got to Leon. He was impressed. "I better go guys" Falco explained and went home. He didn't even knock on the door and swung it open. Katt was there and she looked pissed. "Hurry, get in get ready, I'll tell you later." She said. The door swung behind them. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok sorry about the swearing but it says so in my title. Review please. More about Rhys soon peoples 


	9. Stan's first mission

This chapter will once again, not feature Rhys but it might have some new characters like Tom Phoenix. Lets see how it plays out. Also sorry about swearing last time. It won't happen again  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo owns most of the main characters. Some are mine as well. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Pass the tools Slippy" Stan said, as they were busy in the docking bay. Slippy past the toolbox, and Stan started on the wings. "Hey Slippy" "Yeah" "Can I see the blue prints" asked Stan. Slippy smiled and chucked them over. He examined. Pretty neat. He thought. "Hey Slippy" "Yeah" "I want to add something" "What's that?" Slippy asked. "Well under the main body of the ship there should be a gunner seat, for a different weapon, I will show you". He explained and Slippy got more and more and more excited. "That's brilliant Stan" Slippy said after. A hologram suddenly appeared of General Pepper. "General Pepper here, as you approach Corneria you might see a ship. You see one of our elites headed out to search for some computer hijackers. On his way he hit an asteroid and his wing is quite badly damaged. This is your mission, get out there and locate the ship, send a rookie since this mission is quite easy, if you save him I will let you have some pieces of that new Arwing for free. Hurry Star Fox, Pepper out" and the hologram disappeared. Fox and Max were at the docking bay in a sec. "Stan you go" said Fox. Max and Slippy fell over. "You may be a hopeless fighter but you are just as good as Max in an Arwing, though Max has more experience than you. I think this will be a good mission for the rookie. Soon enough he was in the Arwing looking for the ship. He had brought a toolbox and a spare wing. He would repair the ship in space. "Any info guys" asked Stan though his communication speaker. "Wait Stan, Slippy's scanning the area, the map should appear on your radar roughly now," Fox answer. "Yep, I've got it, everything will be under control, Stan out" he said and put his concentration towards the ship he was looking for. He soon entered an Asteroid field. No wonder he got hit, the asteroids are every were! He thought. "Are someone wants to play!" Said a strange voice. A small squadron of ships appeared. Slippy came back over the speaker "Those guys are strong, I'm sending in Max, for now I'll analyze their health." Soon energy bars came up showing their health on the hologram cockpit windows. "DIE!" Said Stan and started shooting. "No one kills the SPACE COMPUTER PIRRATES," said the man in the front ship. Suddenly the Arwing started going haywire. They were hacking into the computer mainframe of the ship! Slippy's voice came back on. "They're hacking into the Arwing. I'm sending a program that will stop it to yours ship and Max's just hold tight!" He said. Suddenly a bomb came out of nowhere and hit the leader. His ship blew up. Max sped up to Stan's ship. Since the main hijacking ship was down Stan was again in control of his ship. "Max, I'll go up ahead and get the guys wing repaired maybe then he will help us, Stan out." He put on boost and zoomed past the pirates. Max started to fight. They shot at him while he did a U-Turn. He made them follow after him. Soon he did another U- Turn and releasing another bomb. It blew up another one. But now he was vulnerable to fire. He got shot around a bit until he destroyed another one. He opened the cockpit and stood on the wing of his Arwing. Since he couldn't breath he would have to be quick. He pulled out his blaster and shot the fuel barrel, causing the ship to explode. He got back in and contacted Slippy. "I took them down Slip, there gone." He got told to catch up to Stan and he did. By then he had repaired the strangers ship. "Thanks for you r help sir, my name is Tom Phoenix and it is a pleasure to meet you, what is your name?" he asked. "I'm Stan Foster mercenary of Star Fox. My friend is the same, but his name is Max Oliver." The Phoenix was a bright red color; his Mohawk had big spiked spikes, but it was neat. He was wearing a Corneria Army Elites badge but he wasn't wearing the uniform. Instead he wore baggy jeans and a long Dada top. He was also wearing a par of shades. He almost looked like Falco. As they flew back they welcomed Tom on the ship. He was there for a while. Since they were going to Corneria they thought it a good idea. "Fox to General Pepper, we have got Tom Phoenix and he is on the great Fox. We are heading to Corneria; expect us there by midday. Fox out" he said and walked away. They were at dinner having a feast. Tom was welcome and he enjoyed his stay. "Sorry, I have something to attend" Fox said leaving the dinner table. It was time to here how Rhys Kubank was going. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Leon was fast at work at the parts. Wolf and Falco had left. They got so good parts. Leon started making his secret weapon. The Leon Smart Bomb............. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Were are we going Katt?" Falco asked while in the car. When they got to some traffic lights. Katt smiled and gave a ticket to Falco. It was of Linkin Park live at concert. So that's why she asked to dress casual. Linkin Park was Falco's favorite band. They were Heavy Metal. Wahoo! Soon they were queuing to get in. Life doesn't get much better than this! He thought. He was in for a jammed ride now. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Rhys come in," Fox said over the speaker. "Yes Fox, I'm here, are you at Corneria yet?" "No, we will be by midday tomorrow, we have to drop of Tom Phoenix" "Tom Phoenix is one of my best friends!" "Well that's cool" "Yeah, anyway I've scanned Fortuna, there doesn't seem to be any strange activity coming at all, but they might not try and do anything weird, I'll search the planet out" "Affirmative" +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ All right so there is Tom Phoenix and he is pretty cool. Next time Leon will finish making the secret weapon, and Fox will arrive at Corneria. There is a good chapter coming up so don't quit reading! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	10. Max's first mission

This chapter will include Max's mission. Also Leon might finish that bomb? And there is one more character that waits in the shadows.  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo and I own most characters. Contact me if you want to use mine +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Falco was in the car. His ears hurt quite badly. When they were in the car a new conversation started. "Falco, were taking are relationship to far, we should get know each other better. I mean were taking it to hard." The conversation went on for a while but it ended soon. They agreed then they went home. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ AROUND MIDDAY +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Were nearly there Fox!" said Tom. Tom was quite the man. He was very good at piloting a ship. As they appeared on the horizon of Corneria, the landing bay was clear. They made a safe landing and were greeted by General Pepper. Though he didn't look too good. "Fox I'm glad to see you but I have another mission I want the rookie to take. You see another of my elite forces has been chased the Computer Space Pirates (who will be CSP) and have got them self in trouble. They're at Sector X being held prisoner in a metal chamber. An Arwing won't blow it up. He is being tortured inside and he will eventually die. Max, take the Great Fox and plow up the chamber and get him on the Great Fox. Hurry." With that, Max got to the cockpit and sped off......... +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Yes I did it! Thought Leon, he had finished the Leon Smart Bomb. Wolf and Falco were practicing with the guns. "Guys, I finished the bomb," Leon said. "Well try it out dork." Wolf said. He put a device on their ships. They got in the cockpit and started the engines. "Guys this isn't the final ship" said Leon. They all launched a Leon bomb and it hit one house. The whole street blew up. The crater was huge. They all laughed their guts off. Leon and Falco landed, but Wolf started firing the bombs everywhere. The whole neighborhood blew up. The forces were firing at Wolf. Wolf also blew most of them up. The others ran for their lives. Wolf clearly enjoyed it. Then Falco saw, Katt. Wolf was going to blow her up. "Nooooo!" said Falco and got out a rocket launcher. He released it and it blew of Wolfs wing. Wolf was surprised but he didn't know it was Falco. Leon wasn't there. He had fled the scene. Wolf went pass and blew up the next neighbor hood. He was laughing like a demon. Falco ran up to Kate. "See that ship, get in and fly to your house Katt!" he said. "I'll be there in a sec, just GO!" Katt climbed in and left. Falco got in an other ship and helped wolf. They blew up the whole surface of the main city. They flew and blew up the other parts of Zoness. Soon 16% of the planet was wasteland. That was enough for one day and they flew to the scrap yard and rested. Put the rest of the planet didn't. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "ROB what's are distance?" Asked Max. "350 kilometers" ROB replied. "Alright, ROB turns the speed up to light years setting. It will take a while. We need to get their by quickest route, which is." he turned to the computer monitor and saw the coordinates. "Alright ROB, were going to the asteroid field followed by Katina. At Katina we get some fuel, cause like me this baby is starving. Then we go to sector X. I'm setting the coordinates now." He turned away from ROB and went back to the monitor. He entered the coordinates. "ERROR ERROR" said the computer and a clip uploaded. ROB and Max watched the clips. "Hello people, and I am the president of CSP. For those who do not know, we are a gang of space pirates. We will hack into your vehicles if try and come to our new established base. You have entered the coordinates which include going to sector X. Consider yourself lucky, for those not riding a cruiser or are without computer hard drives in your ships, will not get this message and will be tortured. Just like this Cornerian elite who just got really unlucky and tried to bust us out of business. After a while, we kill our prisoners. Don't bother sending missiles, will detect it and hack into it, and send it back. The same goes for ships, ships coming to destroy us with armed weapons will get hacked into, crew taken prisoner, and ships added to are military. If you mess with us, you're going to regret it!" The message flicked off. "Damn that ROB, I thought we were having to have a easy time. But I know how to hack to, but not as good as Stan or Slippy. ROB call Slippy with the monitor." "Slippy, please come to control room." ROB announced over the speaker. In no time at all, Slippy arrived. "What's shakein ROB and Max?" They showed Slippy the clip. "Could you hack into their computer mainframe? It is important, maybe we can lower the security or find a entrance without catching the CSP bug." "I'll get to work." And Slippy started. About 2 minutes later Slippy hacked into their mainframe. "Welcome to the mainframe computer of CSP." The monitor said. Slippy was at work again. As soon as 1 minute passed Slippy saw something very interesting. "What the hell is this, they don't have any........" +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "General, Zoness was under siege by a very powerful weapon." Fox said and looked amazed, as did everyone else. "Yes and there has been a bounty put up, and the people who did this is Wolf O'Donnell and sadly Falco Lombardi" said the General and put his head down. "WHAT!" Fox shouted. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Yes Fox eat the truth mate! Will Stan find a way to get in and save the elite? And what will come of Zoness. Stay tuned! Oh review pllllleeeeeeassssseeeeeee!!!!!!!! 


	11. CSP BugGreat Foxs demise?

Hello peoples! This chapter will have you all going what the! Look at the title. But who will catch it, my bets are on the great fox. Well the money. So if you want it go there and get it. So who will get the bug? This chapter is mainly about Max's mission. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Rhys entered the bar. He went strait up to the barman and got some rum. When the beer man got back, Rhys decided to ask some questions. "Hey, have you seen a guy around who looks like this?" He held out a piece of paper with a picture of Wolf. "Yes, look at this mate," said the barman as he pulled out a wanted sign. It read  
  
WANTED  
  
For the destruction of 16% of Zoness  
  
Wolf O'Donnell (picture) Name unknown (FALCO picture)  
  
$ 3,000,000,000 for them separate $ 9,000,000,000 for both of them together.  
  
"Huh?" Said Rhys looking at the picture. It had Falco on it. "Thank you very much," he said. He finished his rum and left the saloon. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ". Security cameras" said Slippy. "WHAT!" Said Max banging his fist. "We could get in a flash! Let's bust in!" "It's not that easy, they still have radars and will pick us up." "We could get in undetected if we take the Arwing!" he said. "Not that easy, they will pick it up! You couldn't get a land master in there. It's impossible! We have to find another way." Said Slippy. "Slip, there is. NO OTHER WAY!" shouted Max. "Look, there is a chance, though it may be risky. The great fox might blow, and we might die. It's not worth the risk, we will have to abort, and the elite will sadly die. Mission Failure.  
  
I'll contact the General, Max." "Wait!" Said Max. "What was the other way?" "Well during my search I found a hole in space known as a warp, in fact we have used the warp before. The warp consists as a light zone year, we go so fast, everything has a weird glow, but we will seem to go at the same speed. There will be obstacles, but you should easily overcome them. The warp is between Sector X and Sector Z. Sector Z is quite a while away. The problem is, they could have built a wall out the front of the warp, you might crash, and we will die." Said Slippy. "Slip, analyze the base and I'll find the warp location, than we can compare the map to the warp and find out if the warps blocked, since as soon as were inside, we can get them easily, they won't know what hit them!"  
  
With that they got to work. After a while, they found were the warp led to. "The docking bay huh?" said Max. "Looks like mission is back online. It's time to log out!" said Slippy and went to log out when the mainframe screeched "enter codename, so we know you're not a hacker." "WHAT!" Said Max. "TIME OUT." A clip came on, with the president. "Hello hacker, we will now hack into your ship and cause mayhem you have 10 seconds 10." "Hurry Slip!" "9." "I'll try to get this bozo!" "8." "Well hurry Slip!" "7." "I'm nearly done!" "6. 5. 4. " "You got 3 seconds Slip!" "3." "Hurry dammit!" "2." "There that should do it!" "1." "Code denied" "what went wrong Slip!" "I don't know!" " 0!" "DAM N" "Bug uploaded!" The security doors closed leaving Slip, ROB and Max trapped in the same room.  
  
Then the Great Fox started swerving "Ahhhhhh!" cried Slippy as the ship shook wildly. "SELF-DESTRUCT IN 10 MINUTES" came over the speaker. "Slippy, since their hacked in and are controlling the great fox, we need to hack in and take control back, so we can stop the great fox from blowing up. So get to work!" he shouted and Slippy started hacking again. In 1 minute he had hacked into the semi-frame of the great fox. On the menu he was presented with a load of options. He typed in the search bar "SELF-DESTRUCT" and he was presented with some options. He decided to try all of them. In 7 minutes he figured out what to do. "2 MINUTES TILL SELF-DESTRUCT" The speaker buzzed.  
  
"Max follow this map and hit the big red button under the bin." Slippy entered a code and the doors opened. "HURRY," shouted Slippy and Max took off. "Alright where do I need to go" he said to himself and pulled out the map. He had to take his next left. That would take him to the entertainment room. He ran as fast as he could and he could soon reaching the entertainment room. "Alright, now straight ahead then take a right then a left then a right then another right and than left. That led him to the library. "Now pull the thick book on the 4 shelf saying "THE ROOM." He browsed the shelves and finally found his book. He pulled it and the bookcase turned around. "1 MINUTE TILL SELF-DESTRUCT."  
  
He then looked at the map again. "Go right, left, left, left, right and then straight. He ran as fast as he could. He finally got to the door. and tripped. He slipped across the floor for some seconds. Slippy voice came over the speaker. "The security doors are going to close, I can't hold them!" he shouted. The security doors started to close rapidly he got up off his feet. He reached the door, but the gate had already gone over the doorknob. He had to do something risky. He would charge at the door the dive and hope to make a hole he could dive through. If hey failed, the door would slice of his head. But if he didn't do anything he would die anyway. He ran towards the door and jumped. He went threw the wood, and finished with a roll just as the door shut sealed. "10 seconds" "9." He ran as fast as sped he was allowed and flipped the bin and stepped on the button. Slippy came back over the speaker. "It is postponed for 5 minutes. I need to hack into the main computer and stop it." "You better hack at world record speed Slippy or where a goner!" He said to himself.  
  
It was the longest 5 minutes ever. Slippy hacked as Max prayed for a miracle. Would they get the miracle they needed? Slippy got through most of the drive until a virus came up. It repelled him from going any further. "Aha!" Said Slippy. "I'll get rid of it!" HE said as he started to upload the virus killer. "80%.86%.92%.98%.complete!" he said. The virus lay down, as Slippy proceeded. He got to the main menu. He went to disable it, and then a code came up. "Lets see, our password is SFM." He typed it in, "Access Denied" it said.  
  
"What is it?" said Slippy. Slippy tried to hack and get the code but it was hack proof. "Dammit" said Slippy. Then he got an idea. "ROB set up the other computer and search up the presidents name, I bet he thought no one would get this far, hurry." "10 seconds, 10." "Hurry ROB" shouted Slippy. ROB started typing and found his profile, his name was. "Roger Darling" ROB said to Slippy. "1 question what's the password Slippy" "Roger Darling" "That's risky." "Yeah, but it's all we got." "5." Slippy typed until he got up ING in Darling when they hacked into the keyboard, rendering it useless. "Rob pass the other keyboard Rob chucked it over and Slippy connected it in world record time. "2." he entered IN when the ship shook. It's wing got hit, and had taken damage. "1." Slippy recovered quickly, and typed G. "SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED" and Slippy hit enter key..... +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ That was in my opinion my best chapter and the longest. Review please. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	12. Valentine Ronia

All right this chapter will be about Rhys mission and Falco. But you can also expect Fox and Max to be in it as well. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rhys walked out of the Saloon and couldn't believe what he heard. He decided to contact Fox. He started walking to the ship inn. Fortuna isn't the nicest of places; a lot of people were druggies, robbers and gangsters to name a few. On Fortuna you needed a gun for your own safety. Rhys carried 2. His had very hot laser beams. His 87-K laser had powerful rapid- fire red beam. His FGI-98 was powerful, but you had to charge it up. Not used in gunfights. He was walking on the road when a guy bumped into him and fell over. His bottle of strong alcohol hit the floor and smashed. He knew that he would get in a gunfight so he decided to prevent that. He pulled out his FGI-98 and charger it up and shot him in the leg. He then punched him and ran away.  
  
"I don't think Fortuna have any police" he said to himself as he ran faster. He eventually got there. He went in the docking bay and got in his ship. He took off, and decided to fly northeast of the planet. The industrial center. It would be more civilized there he thought as he turned the speed up. He kept on moving. Soon he reached the outskirts of the city of Fortuna, Babu. He sped past the outskirts and looked for a place to take his ship. He soon found the docking bay of Babu and landed. He got out, to be greeted by the man of the docking bay, or should I say lady. She was very attractive; she was a Fox with red shiny smooth hair. She had beautiful purple eyes and a good body. Most men would die for, but Rhys would rather be alone. He had enough experiences with girls. Painful memories came back. "Julia." he whispered under his breath. He had a girlfriend called that. One day she was kidnapped and sexually assaulted then was killed. He still fells sad today. But the girl didn't know that, and she liked Rhys a lot.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Babu how may I help you?" she asked politely. "Just a place to stay please, that's all" "O.K follow me," she said as he followed her. They went past the street the docking bay was on. There was a hotel. "It's the only hotel in town, and it's very good, but expensive." She told him. They entered together. "I don't like this" Rhys thought. The woman was abnormally close to him. "Is.Does.Is she.Does she like me?" he thought as they reached the counter. "You can go now," said Rhys but she replied, "No, I'm going to my room, if you need me I'm on the 3rd floor, room 5, cya." She said and started to walk away. "Hey wait!" shouted Rhys. She turned around. "What's your name?" "Valentine Ronia, yours?" "Rhys Kubank" he said. "Cya Mr. Kubank" she said and bit her lip and gave Rhys a smile that sent shivers down his back. "Hi" Rhys said to the staff man. "Could I have a room on floor 3?" Rhys asked. "Sure, number 2, here's your key," he said chucking the key. Rhys caught it and waited for the elevator to come down. He got in the elevator. He was alone. "So Valentine." he said to himself. He had seen girls who looked exactly like her, but wasn't attracted to them, so why her. He hadn't felt this nervous since he first asked Julia out. There was something about Valentine that was very attractive. He wasn't sure what. But it had to be something. Maybe he would ask her out. He decided to look for how long it was going to take. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out and entered his room.  
  
++++  
  
"Falco?" Fox said in amazement. "Yes"-said General Pepper. "Yeh, and look at the reward, Falco is probably in a fight right now. ^ 3,000,000,000 that's." " ~ 4,000,000,000 buckaroos" he said. "What if we get both?" asked Stan. "Well." Fox began "We could bail out Falco with ~ 3,000,000,000 and keep the remaining ~9,000,000,000. We could finish the new Arwing, and get repairs for everything in the Great Fox and keep the rest, cause we need to pay money to keep the great Fox running. Deal?" he asked. All his teammates replied with a "Yep!"  
  
+++  
  
Falco was at court. He was arguing about the incident. He claimed he didn't do it, and he tried to stop him by blowing of one of their wings. His witness's Katt and a man called Ruhjui who also saw him do it. "Innocent till proven guilty" said the judge and the trial ended. Katt and Falco got home. They both went in the shower (not at the same time, but Katt accidentally walked as Falco got out) and dried themselves. They went to bed, had a peaceful cuddle, and went to sleep. They woke up in a couple of hours. They hugged and kissed, and pulled some clothes on. They decided to go out on a date tonight. They were going to a restaurant then going to a park. They had a brilliant time. They finished it off with a romantic kiss and then left. They got to bed and got some sleep. "I'm in a lota crap" thought Falco, as he couldn't get any sleep. Eventually he got to sleep.  
  
+++  
  
Rhys was lying on his bed, thinking about Valentine. He couldn't decide whether to ask her out or not. In the end he decided to ask her out. He stepped out of his room and went to room no.5. He opened the door. He walked in while saying "Hi it's Rhys." only to realize his mistake. He hadn't knocked. He saw Valentine standing there naked. She went a dark red, and coved herself with her hands. "I'm getting changed!" she screeched, as Rhys ran out of the room falling back against the wall. Rhys trying to get his breath back. He had seen her body naked, and he was still quite shocked. She opened the door and asked for him to come in. Rhys got up and came into her room. He was now nervous. After his coffee, Valentine asked why he had come. "Um, Valentine. will you go.out with me?" he asked nearly wetting himself. "O.K Rhys" she said. They arranged the details and what time. As Rhys was leaving, Valentine pinched his behind. He smiled and did it back, and left.  
  
+++  
  
Stan and Fox went shopping for pieces for the new Arwing. They were looking at motors. "We need a very good motor, the best if you want this to be a good ship for some years to come" Stan was explaining to Fox. "O.K Stan, let's get the best one. Which is." and they started browsing. "Lets go and come back tomorrow," said Stan, and the left. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That was all right, but what will happen to the Great Fox? How should I know! 


End file.
